Users of online services are targeted increasingly by advertisers attempting to market products and services. Users have become dissatisfied with the commercialization of the Internet. Online advertising is so prevalent that users have adapted to it and largely tune out unsolicited advertisements, thus reducing the effectiveness of online advertising campaigns. The reduced effectiveness is exemplified in the low click-through rate, which has been less than two percent in many instances.
Given the lack of perceived relevance and lack of user acknowledgement of current advertisements, brand advertisers have shifted towards more intrusive forms of advertising. Intrusive forms of advertising have jeopardized the overall user experience. User loyalty to online services has also been negatively impacted and attrition has been rapid, thereby limiting the overall effectiveness of branding campaigns executed through online services.
Today, online publishers, such as AOL, MSN, and others struggle to accurately represent and market the identity of the user base to drive value and relevance in direct and brand marketing campaigns. Accordingly, a solution is needed that overcomes the drawbacks and shortcomings of the prior art by providing a system and method for enabling users to directly market products and services over the internet and simultaneously illustrate personal and/or group identity. By posting advertisements to their own personal contacts, users would be enabled to promote a sense of group identity while simultaneously promoting a product. Furthermore, a solution is needed for promoting products and group identities within a trusted online environment.